


Did my best to exist just for you

by yaknownyan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Lance has strong self-worth issues and Shiro has nightmares, M/M, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, They try to heal each other, but it's not enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaknownyan/pseuds/yaknownyan
Summary: Lance's mother taught him that love could fix anything and everything.It didn't. It wouldn't. It doesn't. He knows it because he loves him with the strength of a billion waves of a sea storm, crashing on the edge of nearby cliffs and rocks, He loves him with the strength of a million supernovas that burst into flames in the nearby space, and yet... it's not enough.





	Did my best to exist just for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finholdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/gifts).



> This is short and angsty and I really hope people (don't) cry

Shiro has another nightmare.

Lance has helped him through countless ones, but this one was violent and merciless, and he felt a panic of his own coursing through his veins when Shiro suddenly woke up, gasping for breath and breaking in cold sweat and tears. 

Lance holds him. He holds him like he never held anyone before. His knuckles turn white as he grasps onto Shiro's shaking shoulders, turning over to kiss him at the corner of his ear while he feels the wet tears and muffled sobs on his shoulder. He closed his eyes. He wanted to stop the nightmares. He wanted to be his safe haven. He wanted to be the steady mountain that could endure the furious storm happening violently inside him. But as a tear rolled down his cheek, falling on top of the scar on Shiro's neck, he could only think one thing: He wasn't enough.

He knew that. From the moment he realised his own feelings for Shiro, he knew that he wasn't good enough for him. And now that he has seen the best and the worst of him, his uncertainty only grew. 

He hears Shiro whisper quietly, just enough for him to hear.

  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Oh, Shiro. He unknowingly breaks his heart in a million ways. Lance's composure is barely holding on, and he feels it close to shattering as he moves away, staring at him with those sad grey eyes that remind him of the tempest of bad thoughts going on behind them. 

  
Lance's mother taught him that love could fix anything and everything.   
  
It didn't. It wouldn't. It doesn't. He knows it because he loves him with the strength of a billion waves of a sea storm, crashing on the edge of nearby cliffs and rocks, He loves him with the strength of a million supernovas that burst into flames in the nearby space, and yet... it's not enough. 

Even when he lied right next to him like this, his strong, and supposedly comforting embrace leaving no space between them, Shiro's sobs were incessant, and his body kept trembling. 

The words echo in his head again.  
  
_I'm not enough_


End file.
